


ETERNALLY (вечно)

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Life Partners, Love, Paganism, Russian Mythology, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soojin has lived a extended lifetime, and, for the past few years, she has spent it with Shamanistic Bard, Shuhua, born close of the world she comes from herself
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 8





	ETERNALLY (вечно)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, a bit of a note on this, bear with me so you understand :) Because unless you are Russian, one of the Serbian-ethnic indigenous yazcheskiye plemena, or a child of a Serbian Shaman, none of the context or concept below will make any sense to you. Both Soojin and Shuhua's character's are based on a mythology of the yazcheskiye plemena based on the phenomen's in the late 10th century where the Serbian-ethnic indigenous yazcheskiye plemena began to evolve and transform as a race, where as a whole race, certain illnesses and disorders and ethnic traits which had affected them anthropoligcally began to disappear, so, in turn, they began to live longer. This gave way to the Shamanistic age stories about human beings that seemed to live forever, or, at least, extended lifetimes. It is still believed today that a Shaman who can perform the pesnya will live a extended lifetime, and, so will the people that he/she truly loves. I was always fascinated by this, and, I wanted to write a little bit about it, so, here we are :) Oh, and all the pesnya is in Russian, and, yes, most of you will have no idea what it means but I'm not getting jinxed by the yazcheskiye plemena with ignorance I can easily get myself out of

Soojin stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, looking upwards into the five-storey height domed ceiling, painted with a maedieval universe of cosmos and faint hieroglyphic mythology, shadowed and illuminated by the dark night, candle-light and midnight moon-scape breaking through the windows the same age as the painted ceiling.

"Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom..."

Soojin went into the library and slipped her hands down over the hips of her skirt, looking out over the Serbian winter landscape, but, truly, all she saw except dusked cloud was her own reflection in the glass, intensified with natural un-focused entity in the form of dozed, smouldered warmth of the fire hissing gently in it's grate. 

"Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom..."

Soojin closed her eyes, hearing the sound of the flames lips licking at the edge of the black-sap ingrained hearth. 

"Ya lyublyu tebya do kontsa etogo mira..."

Soojin ran one of her hands through her hair, her eyes sliding up to the cornices of the eighteen-foot library ceiling above her.

"Nyet..."

What are you all doing up there? Soojin thought to herself of the dead. With your second lives?

She turned slowly on her heel, feeling as though she was underwater in some form or another, and looked at the woman sleeping on the divan, completely peaceful, completely silent. Her breathing was so soft that Soojin could barely observe her chest rising and falling.

The shamanistic pesnya ran through the air as the woman dreamt. Soojin wondered whether to wake the woman, but, she didn't. 

"Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom..."

Suddenly, the soft-focused, ethereal sound broke.

"Tak chto ya poydu

No ne razbivay mne serdtse..."

The sound was distorted and deep-throated and animalistic and smooth, and, all of it's qualities immediately appealed to Soojin, the feeling of the pressure of the blood in her veins rising at the sound. Soojin had dreamt of that sound on and off for the past five years.

"Tak chto ya poydu

No ne razbivay mne serdtse..."

Soojin's eyes slipped closed as Shuhua's flew open.

"Dream?" Soojin murmured, leaning against the edge of the stone bay-seat in the window. Shuhua nodded, uncertain and not fully concious, her eyes observing things in scaled fog. Soojin went over to her and ran the backs of her fingers down the bone-line of Shuhua's nose just the once. The touch woke Shuhua up quicker, making her sight better. 

Shuhua didn't say anything about it. She gazed up to Soojin. "What time is it now?" She asked.

Soojin checked her watch. "Half-ten, 18th of December, 1932." She told him. 

Shuhua chuckled. "What did you do on this day back in 1932?" She questioned Soojin, sitting up on the divan.

Soojin sat beside her and shrugged. "I think I made a fuss about the cold, had to go up to the roof to make the radio work, accidentally got on eyeful of the maid because I needed to ask her something and I found her in the bath with her children - make use of one decent lot of hot water - and I wrote a letter to a friend."

"What did the letter say?" Shuhua smiled.

"Happy Christmas, I should expect." Soojin glanced at her side-long. Shuhua chuckled, ducking her head down. 

Soojin sighed and leant back against the divan. "I read a book that night." She told Shuhua.

"What was it?" Shuhua copied Soojin's gesture.

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens." Soojin said. "I actually quite liked it."

"That sounds beautiful." Shuhua murmured. "That sounds like a beautiful day."

Soojin thought in her head. "And you weren't born for another seventy-two years at that point in time." She figured out.

Shuhua hummed softly. Her eyes glowed, searching out Soojin's expression. "Are you happy that I am, now?" Shuhua inquired.

"Do you know what I was doing the day you were born?" Soojin asked.

Shuhua shook her head, it rocking back and forth slightly on the wooden frame of the divan.

"I hated the world, hated what it was becoming." Soojin softly said. "I just wanted it to be 1935 again. Honestly. I think that 1935 was my favourite year." She smiled. "The clothes, the music, the culture of the world, the people." Soojin sighed. "And before I went to sleep, I just felt this wave come over me; slipped into the lake of the divine, and, as a result, I didn't sleep because I wasn't tired. I went out to the forest and found Hyung-kan and we danced for ages and ages and ages...I was so happy, and, I could scarcely explain why until the day that I met you." Soojin's eyes slipped to Shuhua's face.

Hyung-kan was Soojin's brother; he had died in 1953.

Shuhua gazed at Soojin for a few moments more, and, the Shaman opened her mouth. Immediately the melodic purity of the pesnya swept away Soojin, making her loose and warm. It was hard for someone who was not Pagan to understand, but, with each pesnya, especially one of Shuhua's, no matter if there was love or relationship or a stone-like determintion in the sense of living things, it gave one a simply extroadainary feeling, a emotion so powerful that it became a second entity, as though another being embracing you. It was a all-encompassing feeling of soul-stirring romanticism that is deafening and alive that washes over one whenever the pesnya was heard.

No wonder so many of them were drawn back to the naturalism they once belonged to, Soojin thought of the outside world, languishing in the sound of Shuhua's pesnya.

"Moye serdtse pogruzilos' v labirint vospominaniy, spasi menya

Samaya glubokaya chast' etogo vechnogo sna, siniy sekret glubokogo sna 

Ne razbivay mne serdtse, ne ukhodi

Fragmentirovannyy mir v zabytom dnevnike dvukh

Voz'mi menya s etim sekretom 

Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom."

Soojin's fingertips stroked over Shuhua's cheekbone.

"Moye serdtse pogruzilos' v labirint vospominaniy, spasi menya

Samaya glubokaya chast' etogo vechnogo sna, siniy sekret glubokogo sna 

Ne razbivay mne serdtse, ne ukhodi

Fragmentirovannyy mir v zabytom dnevnike dvukh

Voz'mi menya s etim sekretom..."

**Author's Note:**

> It is only quite short but leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
